


Six Frights, Six Days and a University of Despair

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Background Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, Character Death, Crossover, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Five Stages of Grief, Found Footage, Future Foundation is doing their best, Interviews, No bodyswapping lonely freddy, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Theft, Ultimate Despair was planning a recruitment drive before Naegi stopped Junko, Walking Spoilers for the Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: So much happened before Charlie and the Silver Eyes gang, Michael Afton and the Willy's Wonderland crew were dropped into Hope's University. In fact the previous killing game had quite the frightful Fazbear animatronic party in store for the teens studying in there.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue and a therapy session with Miaya

Pete nervously fidgeted with his prosthetic arm, at least Julius had thought of something good before he passed away. No don't think about that right before an interview, the Ultimate Therapist might be a killer robot or something stupid like that. "Welcome to the therapy session Dinglewood san. Or would you prefer to be called Pete Dinglewood? My name is Miaya Gekkogura, the Ultimate Therapist and I'm here to help. Surviving a Killing Game is bound to leave psychical and emotional scars, but you've made good progress since the last therapy visit. I will not cross any boundaries, or break patient confidelity rules. Do you want to say anything in particular?" 

Pete thought for a moment, before pointing at the picture of the strawberry blond teenage girl with his good umber hand. "Yeah I've got a question, why were the Ultimate Despair guys panicking when Junko Enoshima died during the final class trial at Hope's University? I thought she was just doing modelling before all of this, even if something just seemed off about her back then ." Oh, this was controversial, but she didn't want to lie about the founder of Ultimate Despair. Miaya sighed while taking off her emotional support scarf and having to explain an uncomfortable truth. 

"Unfortunately, if Junko had just been as good with empathy as her other talent or even had a different one, the Tragedy wouldn't have happened. You see, Junko was also the Ultimate Super High School Level Analytical Prowess bearer, at least the only one who the Steering Committee contacted, along with her self proclaimed Ultimate Despair Talent, due to her talent with predicting trends. But despite the Steering Committee That girl, no monster was obsessed with causing people to fall into despair, even manipulating people into falling into toxic relationship so she could benefit, as you've probably gathered from the recordings that your group were exposed to during the Killing Game. But I think her own lack of self care and therapy due to past trauma made things worse. Now, I'm not going to claim she's a good person by any stretch of the imagination, her last recording stated she just felt like doing it after all, which can't be reasoned with. But in hindsight we all should've noticed something sooner." 

Pete leafed through his Hope's Uni pre-Tragedy report card and looked at the passport picture showing with the grades and all the printed out saved texts from his family. It was horrifying, to know that somewhere in the world, somebody who could've made the world a better place, had chosen to be the worst monster in human history. But it felt like some sort of closure at least. To know he'd been right, even if it wasn't nice. 

"To be honest, I was glad to get away from my Mum at the time, she was nagging me to donate my organs before we all got frozen in time and the whole Tragedy thing happened. I'm just glad my little brother Chuck's okay. Didn't expect her to get killed like that." Pete looked away from the newspaper report showing how his Mum had died back in Saint Louis. "I mean we got trapped in there for five months, or was it a year? Last time I saw my Mum, she was complaining about me not doing what she wanted, but my Dad told her it was probably a chance to shed the stigma of stereotypes about my appearance. I mean, my family lived in an all white neighbourhood and we didn't really have the whole hood mentality, but people still gave us shit for standing out. It's just a persistent fear, being killed just because somebody thinks you're less then human, ya here?" 

A blue puppet animatronic frowned in the corner, although neither of them noticed him look through the repair room and blink like a human. Pete cleared his throat. "Okay, let me describe everything that happened before I got the letter, or the whole pirate curse during the University Killing Game. It was a pretty normal week, just getting what little stuff I had before the Hope's university thing. Talking to my old friend Maria, biology classes with Mr Watson, oh and being picked on by that leather jacket kid. Hard to believe my only worries were about bullying at school. But you probably want what was going on afterwards right? Let me let ya something, it was fucking scary. I mean, none of us expected those guys to force us to kill."


	2. Prologue Part 1: Sarah and Pete's Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Ultimate Daredevil and Ultimate Beauty Therapist have a talk with Miaya.

It had been a couple of days, but Pete felt ready to talk to Miaya again. Bizarrely, Sarah was there and he gave a shaky wave. "Hey there. How you doing Sarah?" Sarah giggled a little bit as she put a hand on his wrist. "Better now I'm getting help. I still miss Abby though. She didn't deserve to die like that. None of them did." Pete nearly threw up his breakfast, before saying. "Yeah, but what Julius was getting up to made things worse for everyone else apart from him, selfish asshole." Neither of them were comfortable about talking about the University Killing Game, even when the Beautifuls had apologised after finding out how Abby had died and the leather jacket kid had gotten suspended. 

"What was going on in the girl's section of Hope's University during the University Killing Game Sarah?" She gulped at Miaya's question before replying while fidgeting with her hair, like when she was nervous. "You mean apart from all of us panicking about it being like a real life horror movie? Well , I recall Abby trying to keep everybody else calm...." Back in the past, Sarah shuddered while Abby calmly raised her voice, near the panicking girl students in the Girl's University common room. "All right everybody, no need to panic. Just because we're all trapped doesn't mean we can't figure a way out." 

"Easy for you to say, Miss Ultimate Socialist, everybody knows that anyone who claims to be an expert usually bites the dust in horror movies! Anyway, I'm Delilah, the Ultimate Antique Keeper, from South Carolina." A tired looking brunette girl yawned with a South Carolina accent as she tried to stay awake. 

The monochrome teddy bear laughed, which didn't sound very reassuring to Sarah, But then again, she always doubted herself. "Upupupu! Quite the novel group. Probably not the same as the real stars, but you'll do! Anyway, I'm Monokuma, the Headmaster of your Hope's University."


End file.
